Reflection
by Ca Rinoa Toki Moro Lockheart
Summary: ::SPOILER:: Vash and Knives have a simple conversation with much deep thought...Please R/R!!! ^__^


Reflection  
  
Things have been so quiet after the defeat of Knives. Word of the great event had spread like wildfire, and the people now looked to the Humanoid Typhoon with great wonder and curiousity, with a hint of respect here and there. Vash had returned to where the insurance girls resided, Knives slung over his shoulder.  
  
Morning had just dawned, banishing the darkness of night. The mountains were only sillohettes under the great glowing sun, whiched seemed to yawn as it continued it's ascent. The world seemed to come alive, as if it had hidden in the night and came out to play in the sun.  
  
Meryl closed the door behind her gently, a tray of dirty dishes in her free hand. Milly looked up, a questioning look on her innocent face, "Is Mr. Vash okay?"  
  
Deciding the dishes can wait, Meryl placed the tray on a coffee table and sits with her friend, "I hope so." She turns to face Milly, "Even after traveling with Vash for so long, I've never seen him so worried. How can he be like that for Knives, when he had tried to kill everyone, including him?"  
  
Milly looked to her in shock, "But Sempai! He is Mr. Vash's brother, no matter how terrible!"  
  
"True…" Meryl looks back to the door she had closed, a worried glint in her eyes. Shaking it off, she took the tray of dishes once more, "C'mon Milly, let's go get these washed."  
  
~*~  
  
Vash watched over his brother. He was tired, and depended on the coffee next to him to keep him awake, but was determined to make sure Knives was okay. Even after all of those terrible things Knives had done, there was always room in Vash's heart for forgiveness. Wolfwood had taught him that forgiveness; living in anger would never solve anything. Then again, Vash couldn't bring himself to stay angry with Knives, how could he?  
  
Vash's spirits lifted as Knives stirred. Worn blue eyes gazed up at him. The only sounds heard were their breathing, either one waiting for the other to speak.  
  
(Knives' POV)  
  
Where am I?  
  
I woke up to see my twin's face…have I died and gone to the heavens? Will I finally have the brother I always need, the brother that Rem had stolen away from me? The seering pain my body felt told me otherwise.  
  
Vash smiled warmly at me, "Hey buddy. Are you feelin' okay?" His voice was hesitant, yet strong at the same time.  
  
"I'm fine." Well this sure feels akward, talking casually to someone who had nearly killed me, and I had nearly killed as well, "Just a bit uncomfortable, that's all."  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine…"  
  
(Vash's POV)  
  
The silence around us was thick enough to be cut down with a hot butter knife. A knife…that's what Knives is, to tell the truth. I can remember when we were only kids, on the SEED ship…he made me feel so strong whenever I felt weak. But then…he turned against me, killed Rem… I choked out a bit at the thought of the incident.  
  
He had cut me into little pieces then, and left me to put myself together. Is it really necessary for us to think so differently? I feel so many emotions right now – happiness, grief, anger… I guess I still haven't managed to put those pieces together yet.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Huh?" The sound of Knives' voice tugged me out of my thoughts and centered my attention on him once more.  
  
"Why did you leave me all alone?" Knives stared at me tiredly, his voice weak. That was so unlike him, and that worried me.  
  
"What do you mean?" I was confused now.  
  
"You left for those disgusting humans."  
  
That's more like it. Though I disagree with him about the 'disgusting' part, it relieved me that he was still himself. I smiled and opened my mouth…but nothing came out.  
  
"…I… I don't know."  
  
(Knives' POV)  
  
I lay there in my bed, puzzled over his answer. That's not good enough! I wanted to scream at him, let him feel all the pain that I feel right now…but I can't. There's a small connection between us, that could never be broken, not by anything. I gradually begin to feel weaker and weaker, like my strength was being sucked away. Painstakingly, I sit up and lean against the headpiece of the bed.  
  
I turn to look into his eyes of green. For some reason, I smile at him. I hate him like an enemy, and yet I love him as a brother…how ironic. The seconds drag by like years. I turn to the window next to me, warm light caressing my face. I look at the window, and see my reflection, as well as Vash's.  
  
For the first and last time in my life, a tear runs down my face, though hesitantly at first. I feel as if I can no longer support myself any longer. Dazedly, I fall backwards. I thought I had heard a yell somewhere…but then, I could be wrong… Perhaps now I'll be able to find the perfect world I had forever longed for…  
  
I only wish my dearest brother could come with me to enjoy our own Eden together.  
  
(Vash's POV)  
  
I yelled with surprise as Knives' limp body collapsed into my arms. I looked upon him with horror, his brilliant blue eyes rolling backwards, never to see again. I hugged him, only wishing that we could have been true brothers. I looked though the window as he had done only moments ago, and see my own reflection for myself. Tears ran down my face, like so many times before.  
  
I lay him down onto his pillow, and give him one last look.  
  
"Good night brother. Let's talk later…okay?"  
  
And with that, I turn, but can't manage to walk away. Despite my sorrow I smile, if only quietly, "Save a spot in the Eden for me."  
  
A/N: OMG, I don't know about you, but I nearly made myself cry by writing this! ;_; Ah well… I was rather inspired to write this…let's just say that death intrigues me. Please review, I'd love to get some input! Should I write more stories for Trigun or pack my bags? (Of course, I'd probably be egged on either way ;P) 


End file.
